Jaybird
by Poppy Sullen
Summary: One-shot: Private has been having nightmares for a while now, and while that okay with the team. The bed wetting isn't. So what's the team to do with this new problem? What are the older brothers to do? Cuteness, and fluffiness invades! Humanized. Nice reviews are welcomed.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hello there! Thank you for choosing my story! So I love the Penguins of Madagascar, and decide to do a little oneshot. It is humanized, but I like the humanized stories, and also the brotherly fluff stories...And guess what? It has that!**

**To summarize this story: Humanized. Private has another nightmare, and accident. Skipper and the team have decide a new way to help his accident problem, and how does Private deal with it?**

**WARNING: So this story has some fluffy brother stuff, humiliation, and a cute diaper. Nothing that is inappropriate, but if you don't like then don't read please. **

**Thanks, and enjoy the story! **

**_Jaybird_**

_'__Good job today, men.'_ Skipper commended his teammates, and brothers in his head. Skipper had decided to do a surprise training day to inspect their progress. He was overall pleased with the team's performance at each exercise, and these exercises were no easy feat. The leader was very pleased with the outcomes, so he decided in his mind there would be no training tomorrow, instead a happy free day to do whatever they pleased.

Putting a grin on his face he heads for the kitchen to make some of his favorite drink to add to this perfect day. Fish coffee in hand he sits himself down for a relaxing evening, until nightfall. Skipper knew he would be awoken by his youngest solider, and brother: Private. And he was. Skipper never thought Private was a pest when he came into his room in the dead of the night to talk about his nightmares. They all had nightmares, and each one of them had a different way of dealing with them. Private's was coming to Skipper crying his little heart out. This night was really no different.

"S-Skippah?" A tiny voice whispers, shifting him awake to blink at the blurry figure of Private.

"No visions of sugarplums I take it?" Skipper asks, rising himself up to pat his lap for Private to sit in, "Come aboard, little solider." Welcoming him to talk about it, but this time Private does something out of the ordinary. He shakes his tear stricken away from his brother, "Private, what's the matter?" He continues to shake his head at him, Skipper immediately thinks the worst. "The boys aren't making fun of you for having nightmares, are they? Because if they are tell me, and I'll make sure that-"

"No, K-K'walski, and R-Rico have been the same way y-you are with m-me." He interrupts pitifully, "I h-had another…a-accident." Skipper watches as his face turns red mentioning his past night terrors conditions.

_'__The poor boy must have soak pajama pants, and that's why he didn't retreat to me when I offer.'_ Skipper thought. This had happen before, four times to be exact, and it was starting to look like a regular thing. Which, wasn't good for Private, or Skipper's sleeping habits. When this happened Skipper would get the soiled sheets, and Private would be sent for fresh clothes and a nice hot bath. By the time they both finished that routine it would already be sunrise, and both would have little sleep.

Skipper had asked the scientist of the group what to do, and of course Kowalski told him what he, himself, would recommend to do. Skipper knew though Private would hate it, and feel like it shrunk his dignity, but it would resolve the problem they were having. It was time to do just that, Private, would just have to be open minded about it.

"I-I'm sorry, Skippah." The seven year old apologized, rubbing his eyes fiercely not to show any signs of discomfort, or fear.

"It's alright, Private, nothing we can't help it was an accident." He shifts his legs off the side of the bed, to bend down to his little soldier's face to wipe the tears off his pale face, "I think though it's time to find a solution though to your accident problem, Kowalski suggested it. You have to promise me though, Private, to keep an open mind, right?"

Privates nods sullenly, and Skipper thinks that's a good enough answer, "Alright, bath first then, solider."

"Aye, Skippah." He mumbles sadly, heading the direction of the bathroom.

Skipper sighs, rubbing his face; he hated it for the little guy being humiliated so. He couldn't help it though, accidents happen. These accidents though were getting a little out of hand, maybe Kowalski plan would work fittingly. He walked to Private's room grabbing his Lunacorn footie pajamas for him to change into, and a new addition of underwear Kowalski had prescribed.

He knocked on the bathroom door, "Private, here are your clothes. No rush." He waited a few minutes to see a hand poke out for his clothing. Skipper passes over the two items to Private's stretched out hand. He was hesitant, because he knew Private's reaction to his new garments would be catastrophic.

And it was.

The bathroom door swings open, and Private's blushing red face twist in a small fury, "I am not wearing nappies!" He crosses his arms in defiance of Skipper's proposal, he tighten the grip on his towel to keep it on him.

"Little-" There was a feral growl from Private's mouth, "Solider, I told you to keep an open mind. Do you want to keep wetting the bed?" Skipper points out to him, putting his own hands on his hips in defiance as Private had done with his arms.

Private's face flushed, "No! But I don't want to wear nappies, Skippah, those are for babies!" The seven year old justified to his big brother, and leader, "I'm not a baby…" He mumbled angrily, sending a disgusting look to the diaper that had been thrown to the bathroom tile floor.

Skipper groan to himself, he should just wake up Kowalski, and let him talk Private into wearing the disposable underwear since it was his brilliant idea. _'Thanks, Kowalski.'_ He muttered in his private thoughts about he could kill his other younger brother. He looked down at Private who had a firm pout set on his lips, no doubt adorable, but rather annoying being so late at night.

"It's just for bedtime, young Private." The leader pursued. Skipper went over to where the 'nappy' laid, and picked it up. He handed it to Private, who didn't take it at first, but grasped at it lightly. Skipper sighed at him, "It's not like anyone else is going to see you in it, Private. This stays between the boys, and I. You know we wouldn't embarrass you like that, so why don't you just try it on?" Skipper nudged him into the bathroom, "And if you need help-"

Private actually shot him a death glare before shutting the door. Skipper rubbed his tired eyes, and looked over at the clock which told him it was almost a quarter till two. In the morning. He dragged his hand down his face, Private, wouldn't go to sleep until another hour. Private always had a hard time going back to sleep when woken, especially after a gruesome nightmare. It was going to be even harder getting back to sleep, because of this new mess he was putting Private in. _'Stupid Kowalski. Ha! Strategist, he says.'_

He decided to head back into Private's room to pick the sheets off, and put some fresher ones on for the small boy. Once he finishes he headed back to the bathroom where he finds water flooding out onto the floor. Skipper finds the bathroom door locked, but manages to break in. He finds the toilet over flooding with water. He cracks the lid open to see the diaper he had handed to the little guy plunged forcefully in. Skipper grits his teeth down to look for Private.

The window was wide, and open. Stepping his way over onto the fire escape he looks down for any sign of his naughty run away raven-haired brother. He sees a towel flapping in a tree with a huge rip mark in it. Skipper smiled, now his little stark naked boy couldn't have gotten far. Skipper went back into the room, and grabbed a few things before heading back out to find a nude seven year old.

The older brother skidded down the tree. _'With my clothes on, thank you.' _He remarked in his head, taking off down the street, and then finding the nearest alley. He knew Private wouldn't be caught dead in his birthday suit, due to the embarrassment of a lifetime. Skipper heard a rustle near a trashcan that had to be Private.

"D-Don't come a-any closer, or I'll-"

"Streak me?" Skipper smirked, it was Private's cutest threatening voice that would melt a kitten's heart rather than melt the flesh off a villain.

Curly ringlets poked up, and bashful blue eyes greeted Skipper, "S-S-Skipper?" He asked, shaking from the breeze that was cutting even part of his body, "P-Please tell me you brought clothes?" He begged, trying to cover himself up with his bare arms.

Skipper smirked, he might have been a cruel thing to do, but Private had driven his patience, "Right here, solider." Holding up a new nappy for Private's blue hues to see he continued to reply to Private's wishes, "Seems that you toss your old diaper into the toilet. And even further tossed yourself out the window, with nothing to wear, but don't fret young Private I brought you a new nappy. And this time you will wear it."

"A-Aye, sir…" Private shamefully nods to his commander, "Hand it here-"

"Oh no, I think you lost that privilege of putting on your own diaper on yourself when you flooded the bathroom." Skipper's eyes glare down at his youngest, whom was turning a bright pink in his ears now, "Front, and center, solider. I've done this before when you were a baby, and I'll do it again."

Private's pink ears fade into his face now, as he brings himself out behind the trashcan lids. Skipper places a blanket down on the ground for Private to lie on, as a changing table would be. Private flushes, as Skipper pats for him to lie down. The nude seven year old does as he is ordered. Skipper lifts his legs up along with his bum to place the diaper. He lowers his little solider back down onto the soft padding. Private looks up to the stars, as his old brother sprinkles him with baby power. Skipper finishes off with tightly strapping the front end of the diaper snuggly, Private's legs wiggle to move at how restrain he feels.

"There, see how easy that would have been half an hour ago solider?" He lifts Private into his feet, and pulls out Private's pair of footy pajama since his last ones were soaked with toilet water. These were still one of his favorites, with ducklings on them, and made of fleece to keep him warm. He buttons the last button which rests at the boy's drooping chin.

"…Skippah, you don't think I'm a baby do you?" Private slurs in his speech, he was ready to tip over to sleep anytime now. Skipper gladly picks him up under the arms before he passes out. One arm rubs his back in soft circles, and the other cups under his bottom to hold him in place.

"Of course not, your one of my soldiers and you'll always be." Skipper proudly said, hugging him closer as he walked the concrete jungle. Private sighs in contentment, as his head wiggles into Skipper's shoulder to stay there for sweet dreams to come.

Skipper listens to Private breathe evenly letting him know he was fast asleep. His little tyke was plum tuckered out. Skipper decided he would let him sleep in to get back the few hours the boy had missed, or maybe a nap would be best during the day? Skipper suddenly blinked when he realized that he had made it all the way to the apartment door. _'It would be great if I had brought a key with me.' _Skipper frowned in his head he hoped the guys might be awake, and wonder where their leader and youngest recruit went. He knocked three times, and then two more before Kowalski opened the door.

"Where did you both run off to?" He asked, smirking seeing the tired expression of Skipper.

"Not me, but the Private did." He himself smirked a tad, "And was naked as a Jaybird doing it."

Kowalski's eyebrows raised into his hairline disappearing for a while, as he stared Private's sleeping form down. Then his eyebrows came back down out of his onyx hair, he had found his answer, "Ah," He smiles, "I see you went ahead with my resolution for Private's bedwetting problem."

Skipper raises an eyebrow, "Alright, Mr. I-Know-Everything, how'd you figure it out?"

Kowalski sticks his nose in the air playfully, and sniffs, "Somebody had an accident," He points to Private, holding his nose mockingly, "Also you forgot to snap the back of his footy pajamas on his bottom." Skipper looks down to see Kowalski was right, his white diaper pooch out rather cutely.

His diaper was a little discolored, but nothing too bad. Kowalski came over, and snapped the back of Private's footy pajama. He also took Private out of Skipper's arm for him to stretch his back out from carrying the boy. Private lolled into Kowalski's chest, smacking his lips to taste the yawn coming from him. Kowalski smiles at the innocence.

Skipper back pops from stretching he then begins to tell Kowalski what trouble the little Private put them both through. Kowalski laugh quietly, "Rico, and I were wondering why your bathroom was flooding. That's where he is right now, working on the plumbing, I was going out to search for you both." He adjusts Private in his arms for more comfort, as Rico walks in soaking wet.

"F'xed." He grunts out, shaking his head like a dog flinging water onto all of them.

Private whimpers in his sleep, thinking he is attack by tiny water droplets he blinked blearily, "Hullo, 'Walski."

Kowalski chuckled, rearranging Private to his hip, "Hello, Private."

Private fusses to get down from Kowalski's lanky figure, failing he tries wiggling himself down. A soft crinkle is heard when he wiggles each time, Private immediately stops from embarrassing himself further. Skipper noticed Private was fully realizing what that sound was, and where it came from. He composes his pink cheeks to huff, "K'walski, can I get down please?" He rubs his eyes, "I'm tired."

Kowalski grins at Skipper evilly, Skipper nods to go ahead with the mini torture, "Now, now, Private, you might run away." He says, patting his bum to tease him.

Private turned a shade of blood red, and squirmed in Kowalski arms to get down, "_Skippah_," He whined, "you told them."

Skipper surrenders his hands upward innocently, "Kowalski, figured it out of his own."

Private glares at Kowalski hard before two hands slip under his armpits to lift his tiny body into the air. Aghast, Private clocks his head to see Rico sniff the air around his tush, "Rank." He states, practically tosses Private back to Skipper's arms refusing to be the one to deal with that. That's what leaders and big brothers were for.

Skipper smirks along with Kowalski, trying their very best not to laugh at the cladded diapered boy. Private refuses to look any of them in the eye he was purely frustrated to the point where his embarrassment no longer mattered to him. His brothers' teasing was getting old, "You've made your jokes, may I go to bed now?" He asked, in Skipper's arms.

"Alright, little jaybird, will stop our teasing," He sets Private down on his clothed feet he wobbles a bit landing on his backside.

"Oomph," Private says, he looks up to his three brothers anguishing, "stop laughing! I'm a Penguin, not a Jaybird!" He hops up quickly, turning to go to bed without so much as a good night to any of them.

Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico continue to softly giggle as Private _waddles_ away from sight, "Oh, yes, indeed you are a Penguin, young Private." Skipper muses, finding that this will be a story Private will never live down.


End file.
